Roadmap/Artifacts
For more of the Roadmap, see Roadmap =Stand-alone spells= elemental armor applies a random effect when an enemy hits, might add some additional armor for a short period illusion creates a clone that disappears when destroyed, does nothing else spell trap stores a ground targetable spell and arms the trap to trigger the spell when enemies are nearby purge (priest, paladin, shaman, witch), a cantrip that can cleanse a target pawn of many spell effects, has class restrictions (priest, paladin, shaman, witch) warp spirit stops a pawn from being able to use any abilities (might or magic) push heat/cold/light emits a burst of energy with effects (massive heat/cold/light dispersal) *push heat can start fires in the vicinity and cause temperature to rise on the map (slightly); likely to start fires and will incinerate objects in a room *push cold drops temperatures on the map (slightly) and freezes objects in a room, causes frostbite or other cold effects out in the open *push light will cause blindness and disperse darkness thoughts; fade instantly Inferno powerful cone based attack that generates two separate attacks: a flame-thrower that burns and ignites nearby targets and a flurry of firebolts; firebolts have a minimum range, flamethrower has a maximum range; starts fires, can cause damage to the caster Cone of Cold destructive cone based attack that slices enemies with ice and spits a flurry of shards; similar to inferno but near attack is a cold based attack and far attack launches icebolts instead of firebolts; ice causes massive bleeding; may damage caster Chain lightning singular bolt of energy that branches out from the initial target to hit nearby enemies; damage drops off with each branch; cant strike a target out of LoS; limited branches per iteration; caster damage if within range of a fork =stand-alone abilities= *(death knight, berserker, phantom) - chains of agony, taunts and greatly reduces movement of all nearby enemies Enchanting *superior enchantments: tier 4 enchantments *supreme enchantments: tier 5 enchantments =Magic Circle Recipes= Dark Clouds adjustment to the Dark Clouds event to remove mana upkeep cost of undead while event is active. *plant growth reduction *occasionally resurrects wild animal corpses *can be extended by another cast of the ritual, or dispelled using the dispel ritual *causes build up of the underground and darkness moodlets *sustains undead skeleton giants =Equipment= One time use scrolls ability for mages to craft scrolls with spells; crafting device (magic printer) will use a blank scroll to generate a writeable ability, then a second workbench that allows crafting of a spell but only after being 'coded' or programmed with the spell. Coding the (Arcanum???) with spells can be done by any mage with the learned incantations being added to the arcanum. Those spells will then be available to craft at the arcanum. *Application of one-time use scrolls does not have a ready mechanism for easy ability use: **equipped items require a bodypart, which bodypart would the scroll go on? **leaving item in the inventory would either need to be recorded like a food item and not selectable to drop **include 'item belt' mod to allow tool-belt slots that allows rapid use of any useable item ***Costs associated with one time use spells must account for the mana cost of the original spell in addition to the resource cost of the blank scroll, and additional cost to make the scroll 'hold' spells; possible 'master' blank scroll required for master spells ***Affect and availability evaluation of one-time use spells to existing vendors **AI ability to have and use one-time scrolls? Rune-casting rune crafting, tatooing, rune carving - all flavors of similar concepts that engrave a pawn (bodyparts), items, structures or equipment with unique properties. More permanent than buffs, should be resource, mana, time, risk, rarity gated. *link concept to advanced class? *link concept to magic or might class? *link concept to magic circle or other 'system'? Enchanted Equipment (or enchantments added to equipment): *cloak of invisibility: grants access to the invisibility spell *cloak of shadows: grants perpetual Blur to the wearer *rings, amulets, artifacts that grant single use spells *enchantments that grant single use spells =Weapons= *psi-gun: projects psionic energy in a long range but focused bullet; consumes psionic energy and could only be used by a psionic *Death Staff =Artifacts= Rings of the Esper Can only find these via a unique quest or following a difficult event ring of ifrit Grants access to Inferno ring of thor grants access to Chain Lightning ring of shiva grants access to Cone of Cold phylacteries a object containing the soul of a pawn and is able to restore the body in the event of its death; life demands life, this artifact has a steep cost to create and charge